The employment of multiple therapeutic modalities in treatment of resectable, unresectable and disseminated gastric carcinoma to increase the rate of cure, survival and palliation is undertaken since chemotherapy and radiation therapy can destroy the disseminated cancer cells and local microscopic foci of tumor, both modalities are used singly and in combination in treatment. Sequential study of immunological monitoring by skin tests, use of CEA and Alphafeto protein will help to establish baseline values depending on the stage of disease. It may also help to identify the response to the different modalities of therapy and progression or regression of the disease.